Loren & Eddie: Are Very Much in Love wit Each Other
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: Loren & Eddie are in very much in LOVE and Loren has 6 Tattoo's


Chapter 1: Loren and Kelly on the Plane

Loren Thoughts: It's been a very long 6 months since I've seen my sexy ass boyfriend Eddie Duran. It was very sad to see Eddie go cuz he had leave in the middle of my tour to back to L.A. to get started on his new album. I loved him so much. Nothing wasn't better if Eddie was right wit me but I put on a brave face to stay strong that Eddie was wit her in spirit. I still been living wit him at the Penthouse. I really hope he's ready for wat he's about to see. It's going to be a big surprise for him. I've change since he seen me.

Loren looks very different since Eddie Duran seen her after he left to go back to L.A. to start his new album…. Loren's hair got much longer it reaching the middle of ass covering her back. She decided that she's going to dye the ends of hair light blue wit a little of pink it fits her perfect, beautifully and sexy. Even though Kelly wanted something different for her it wasn't her decision anymore on how Loren's look goes anymore. Since the encounter they had few months ago wen Loren had to set things straight wit Kelly. She says that she going to dress her way and leave the business stuff to Kelly. Loren had got her nose pierced wit a small stud it was barely noticeable unless you get real close to her and she got her belly pierced wit a light blue ring wit a letter E on it. She had got 6 Tattoos one was on her rib cage under her right boob it says "adore the music" Eddie inspired her to get it actually the second one was on her left shoulder it was a music note, the third one was Eddie name on her right shoulder and the last one was the biggest one of all on her lower back it was a guitar that was split open and had light blue rose pedals in it… It was very absolutely beautiful but it had trickled and hurted like hell at the same as time. The Fifth one was light blue and black cheetah prints on my thighs and the sixth on my ankle wit a red rose wit say mom in the middle.

Loren: (as I stared off in space as I was thinking about Eddie's reaction going to be on my new look which Kelly didn't have a say in it and have nothing to do wit it but I do really hope that he loves it)

(Loren … Loren as I hear as my thoughts got interrupted by a familiar voice)

Kelly: Loren (shouted shaking her arm) get ready were about to be landing soon.

Loren: Oh …. Ok sorry I didn't even notice we were almost back in L.A. (look out the window and then back at Kelly)

Kelly: (smirked looking at Loren) mhmmm I see you thinking about how's Eddie's reaction going to be wen he sees you Uh

Loren Thoughts: Dammit How does she always know Everytime?

Loren: Truthfully … yeah I am Uh I mean wat if he doesn't love it and Eddie dumps me right on the spot (look down at my light blue 6inch high heels)

Kelly: (sighs and sits next to Loren and as I put my arm around her for comfort) He won't ok you absolutely look amazing it's good to show him how much you've change mentally and physically and that you still Love him

Loren: I surely hope so (lay my head into my hands as I stared off and see the runway as we were about to land)

Flight Attendant: Buckle up you guys well we will be landing shortly. So hold on and sit tight

Loren: (buckled up as I was told and so was Kelly … my phone vibrate as I dig in my pants pocket and looked at the screen I've immediately started to blush and smiled awfully big wen I see the name and picture of Eddie as I press the talk button) Well Well Hello Mr. Duran

~On the Phone wit Eddie and Getting off the Plane ~

Conversation between Eddie and Loren

Eddie: Hey beautiful I can't wait to see you and I've miss you sooooooo much.

Loren: (blush more) Awwwwww I've miss you too. It hasn't been the same without you (sigh0

Eddie: I know same here …. But that's really about to change I can see the jet about to land now

Loren: Huh? (Confused look) Oh my god you are standing right outside right now

Eddie: Yup I'm surely am and can't wait to see you and hold you in a very tight embrace and never let you go.

Loren's Thoughts: Oh God there he goes I swear Everytime he tells me wat he wants to do to me. I really just help it but I have to really get control of myself really.

Loren: me either (bit my bottom lip and nerves)

Kelly: Were here (plane landed and come to a slow and steady stop)

Loren: Alrighty let's get the fun begin (unbuckle my seat belt and stared as I start to make my way to the jet door as I was still on the phone wit Eddie) Come on open (finally the door opened and the stairs start to unfold themselves out)

Kelly: (raises my eyebrow and smiled) Are you to see Eddie's reaction to your new look.

Loren: Oh Hell yea I am (slowly step down and to my surprise as I had slowly hanged up the phone I had already start to run to the only person who I cared about the mostly at this point)

Eddie: OH MY GOD …. Loren is that really you! (Shocked as she runs into my very strong arms and I lifted her up by her waist as she wrapped her legs around me)

Loren: It's really truly me. Honest to God Eddie I've miss you sooooo much (still had my legs wrapped around his waist and I put my arms tighter around his neck)

Eddie: I've really truly had miss you sooooo much too … Maybe even more (laughs as my grip around her loosened up around her waist)

Loren: (still having my legs and arms wrapped around as I laugh wit him) I don't know about that but I've miss you (slowly unwrapped my arms and legs around from his neck and wait an got down everything in Eddie face turned happy and excited to shock and surprised as I had stepped back so he can see me in my new look)

Eddie: Lo (managed not to get any my words right so I just stood there and looked at my girlfriend up and down) I ….

Loren: (Oh my god here it comes …. I really hope he doesn't hate it Oh god please don't hate it!) So …. (Looks at his face and see how his eyes are moving up and down at my body)

Eddie: Loren ….

Loren: (waited for his response) so ….

Eddie: Lo (smiles real big as I grabs her hand and spins her around slowly) you look …. I can't even put words to it …. Damn you look sooooo amazing hott and sexy.

Loren's hair was very perfectly wavy and curly and really very long. Eddie loved how she dyed her ends of her hair and her make-up only wearing mascara cuz she was wearing her personality sunglasses which made her hot and smart. Loren was wearing these Nicki Minaj designer clothes that was a pink tank top wit a short sleeve but barely shown her tattoos. The shirt had the words LOVE, studded light blue booty shorts wit a wash out short blue jean jacket. Loren has shoes are to die for. He was shocked how confident and comfortable she is in her 8 inch high heels which are blue wit silver spix on it. Making her a little higher than him but he still wants to pick her up and hold her for hours and never letting her go.

Loren: (thinking OMG! Yes! I feel like a building has been lifted off and now I'm floating on air) really babe (smiled)

Eddie: Hell Yea! (Wrapped my arms around her waist and pulls her real close to my body) it's so …. Sexy and very different I loves it.

Loren: (blushed really hard as I lay both of my hands on his sexy muscular chest) Wow you really think its sexy Huh?

Eddie: Yes (smiles as she blushed harder) wat you thought that I would hate it or something

Loren: Well yes and no (looking at him wit half of smile)

Eddie: Well Miss Tate I think … Wait I know for a fact that I am loving this new look (my hands start to slowly finds its way to her ass and grabs both of ass cheeks tightly as I bit my bottom lip as I was smiling)

Loren: Oh Eddie! Being naughty Huh (give him a kiss and smiled) I haven't been here for 6 mins and your already having your hands on my ass I like it.

Eddie: (laughing) you like that huh sorry but I can't help it. It seems it been foreva since I've seen you and seeing you look like this it's just making a little hot (still have my hands on her ass then I moved my hands an grabs her hand and pulls her even closer to me and kissing her soooo passionately)

Loren's thoughts: I think that my high heels were going to pop off soon

Loren: (pulls away first before this goes anywhere else and smiles) Wat was that for mister?

Eddie: For being the most talented, beautiful, sexy and hott girl I've ever seen and met and I'm sooo glad to call you my girls (starts to kiss her neckline)

Loren: Eddieeeeeee Oh (then slowly push him off and hold both hands) Thank you for the complement

Eddie: (gave her the Eddie Duran smile) anytime and anything for you Miss Tate

Kelly: I'm sorry to interrupting you 2 but Loren you have fans waiting on you.

Loren: (still has his hands around me so we walked around the jet as we see at least hundreds of screaming teenage girls saying my name) Oh alrighty let's get to that.

Kelly: (giggled) yeah you should (grabs Loren from Eddie's hold)

Loren instantly grabs Eddie's hand back to her as Kelly leads us to the crowd of loud screaming fans saying (Loren! Loren! Can I get your autograph please?)

Loren's Thoughts: I have to say I'm still not use to that I can start by signing as many autographs as I can cuz I don't want to be late meeting my own mother who I haven't seen in like foreva.

Eddie: Well Well Well I see that you have gotten the hang of this huh? (Lays my hand around her small wait which sends her tingles down her spine)

Loren: (wink at him) I guess you can say that

Screaming fans: Eddie! Eddie! OMG Eddie May I get your autograph as well too

Eddie: (gave her a look to see if it was okay)

Loren: (smiles at him and nods yes) Go ahead I don't mind at all

Eddie: This is so many reasons why I truly truly Love you (kiss her on the lips as I start signing autographs too.)

… 20 mins later

Loren: (waving to all my fans and share a few blowing kisses at them) Bye guys Love you all

Eddie: (waves at all of the fans) ciao guys and thanks (me, Loren, and Kelly got into the limo)

Kelly: You guys were great (looks at Loren) I hope you're excited and ready for tonite?

Loren: Of course I am why wouldn't be excited and ready for tonite

Kelly: No reasons since you were practically born for this (lays my hands on Loren's knee and smiles) I'm very proud of Loren

Loren: (smiles back at Kelly) Eddie wat been going on wit you

Eddie: (smiles) Wit me? Wat about you miss Popstar you were on tour? How was it being on a tour bus?

Loren: (laughs) it was. It was more than I excepting getting pulled from stage to stage, getting piles of make-up put on my face 4 times a day, sleeping in motels and some on the bus and 4 hours of sleep…. Yeahhhhh! You can say I'm living the dream (that my laughs always make his heart melts


End file.
